Dream of the Paradise of Light and Shadow
by Do Shu123
Summary: For Marisa Lee's contest... A song fic I guess... Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PPG, RRB, OR THE SONGS in story. Also different character fonts at the end, please see so not confusing. Warning: There may be too many line breaks
1. Chapter 1

**Deathangel123456! I made this for ****Marisa Lee's PPG Word-a-Month One-Shot Contest. This is sorta based off of ****[Len] Looking For You In The Sky - Synchronicity 1/3, [Rin] [Len] Paradise of Light and Shadow. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the song ideas, PPG or RRB, only OCs and ½ plot.**

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

I was on my knees, I thought, "**Why did master sent for me?"** I saw my master, a mighty dragon, kill the last Diva (Comet). Her dark purple hair was mixed with blood, body torn, clothing stained red. "**So the dragon killed the (ex) diva**…" I smirked, "**Time for a new one.**" My name was Blossom, a pythoness, I serve my master, the dragon. I wore a mask covering my eyes, my pink heels clanked around the violet crystals, I need a voice, that will sooth my/master's pain…

* * *

(Normal POV)

In another place, inside a little home. The walls were painted beige, the bed post was metal, twisted in little turns, looking like the most beautiful gold. Lilia, a maiden who was alone, had golden like hair that felt like silk, sparkling blue eyes. Her hair tied by a blue/green ribbon, smiling at her two children. Someone knocked on the door, Lilia wondered as she opened the door. Two gaurds holding a notice, the right guard told her they needed her children. The left one held her back as she screamed crying, _"NO, YOU CAN'T TAKE THEM! BUBBLES, BOOMER! _The two twins cried, Bubbles was taken away as the new diva by the guard.

* * *

-several years later (Bubbles POV)-

It was so dark, the only light was a ray from the surface. "_This necklace, why does it feel so important? Why am I here?_" I thought. I held a treble clef (or whatever you call that thing) necklace in my hand. "**Bubbles, the Diva**" I heard a voice call me, I turned to see a redhead with a mask. She had a silver staff, a black dress that wad lined with pink, the end parted with ruffles. Her silk like hair in a pony tail, pink ribbons circled it. Black stockings, with pink heels. When I turned around I didn't realize I dropped my necklace as I was taken away…

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I picked up a treble clef necklace, wondering who's it was, and why it was here. "And why did it feel so familiar?" I thought as I looked up to the sky, in a wild flower covered meadow. I didn't have a certain destination, but I knew I had to go east. Because when I picked up this necklace, I heard a beautiful voice, it soothed my dried soul and I'm determined to find who's voice it belonged to. The company I had was my shadow, besides that I'm alone. I took out my blank map, drawing that distant voice, and I will find whom it belonged to! As I destined further, further without end, I met new people that I didn't know that will aid me. A boy with pitch black hair, was once a street performer said he'll join my quest, I was still trying to find a fragment of my heart. But I said in my mind, "I won't give up to find the person, whose smile has burned into my mind!" But keep wandering not knowing I was going into a war. A boy that was a mage, and me fated to wander. I kept thinking about the girl, but I saw a giant dragon with her.

* * *

(Bubble's POV)

As I walked in the dark cave, facing a blood red dragon, it was watching me. I started to sing, holding the necklace that was given back to me. That necklace gave me something I needed for the rest of my life, it was hope. I sung,

"_At the end of the artificial paradise,_

_Deep, deep in the bottom of earth_

_I am fated to sing prayers_

_All alone_

_From the past that had nowhere to go_

_I weave voices going round and round_

_At the __edge of the repeating history_

_I dedicate myself to this fate…_"

I twirled with a baby blue ribbon, dancing as I sung….

* * *

(Brick's POV)

"**Damn…**" I thought as the girl known as Kira pushed me down, I heard a beautiful voice sing,

"_Not knowing anything, I've been continuously singing_

_For my whole life_

_A song for the sun, a song for the rain_

_A gentle requiem_"

Behind Kira I saw my friend Boomer, a boy with golden hair, sneak behind her holding a sword by her neck. But swiftly jumped when a green dagger was thrown at him. I still heard the voice sing,

* * *

"_At the end of the road to the paradise_"

* * *

I saw no other than Buttercup, a fierce female warrior with short midnight black hair. But angered when her best friend Comet (ex diva) was announced dead. People blamed me, Boomer, and Butch responsible for her death so she basically wants us dead.

* * *

"_Warm hands were offered…_"

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I thought, "Oh SHIT!" as Buttercup glared at me coldly. But I heard that voice sung,

* * *

"_But couldn't reach me_"

* * *

I quickly took my sword in a battle stance thinking, "No, I will reach you!" as I saw her again her face miserable, but I saw a redhead say coldly to her,

"**Sing forever…**"

I battled with Buttercup, her face full of hatred, our swords locked in combat I still heard her sing,

* * *

"_At the distorted bottom of the dying world_"

* * *

I thought, "She's too strong!" as I jumped backwards

* * *

"I _am fated to sing prayers_"

* * *

I charged at Buttercup thinking, "But I won't give up!"

* * *

"_With the gentle voices in the forgotten past"_

* * *

She stared at me shocked, when my face obviously filled with hate and determination.

* * *

"_As I change my despair to a smile_"

* * *

My sword in Buttercup's hands faced at me

* * *

"_I sink to the bottom of tears_"

* * *

I saw that girl again but blood coming out of her mouth as she fell. I thought, "No…" as I began to lose hope

Kira signaled Buttercup to end my life. I stare at her in shock she yelled, "_**THIS**_ _**IS FOR COMET!**_" but my friend Mizore came with her sythe and shouted, "GO! I SHALL FIGHT THEM OFF!"

* * *

(Brick's POV)

"**Damn**" as I thought in the prison, "**It's all over…**" the doors opened when I heard a too familiar voice said, "_Aw losing hope all ready_?" I saw Butch with the guard in a headlock and twirling the key with his finger

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I ran with my new ally: Buttercup. Fighting the guards I thought, "I will find you no matter what!" My allies, Brick, Butch, and Buttercup wandered. I think Butch took a liking towards Buttercup, because as we wandered he would talk with her about stuff. I sung in my mind,

* * *

"At the end of a desperate paradise"

* * *

In each town we went to we would ask people if they knew her or anything else about her.

* * *

"I seek the lost voice"

* * *

I would feel envy whenever I found a couple so happy

* * *

"I am fated to wander"

* * *

I realized soon, without my allies I would have lost everything; my life, hope, and that girl that I try so hard to find…

* * *

"From street to street, further and further away"

* * *

I felt as if we wer

* * *

e nearly there, my allies would always try to talk to me. But I turn them away. I realized these weren't alies they were… friends…

* * *

"In the shadow of the closed history"

* * *

I asked Buttercup why she decided to join us, I stared n shock to what she had said, "_**Your friend traded my hate, with her kindness, but it came with a price… she is now against us like I was against you…**__"_ I saw Kira and Mizore command knights to kill us…

* * *

"I long for the stolen days"

* * *

I would always see her cry alone…

* * *

"The voice that echoes in the depth of my heart is agonized by suffering"

* * *

I saw her crying… blood covered her hand and dripped off her mouth onto her pure white dress…

* * *

"My wish doesn't reach to the everlasting paradise"

* * *

I only wish for her to be happy forever…

* * *

"It is distorted with voices and keep vanishing away"

* * *

I battled with so many people, soon everyone hated us so much… But I didn't care, I gripped the necklace that I was given at brith (a bass clef)… All I cared about was finding that girl…

* * *

"I wanna make sure the sound of your warmth with my hands"

* * *

(Bubble's POV)

I heard a voice that belonged to a male, when I was losing hope. I got up and thought, "If I am going to die, I am going to sing a final time!" I felt your presence getting near…

"Not hesitating to get hurt"

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I could feel her presence behind that waterfall…

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

"**What?**" I said as I saw the the new diva and a male. Her voice sooths my pain, and my master's…. I will not allow this boy to take her away! "**I will fight…**" I merely said to the dragon.

"I'll take life of the roaring voice"

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I battled this redhead girl's magical army with my friends, side by side.

* * *

"Let it write and sleep to the end of the world"

* * *

I faced that girl with bright orange hair, and began to battle and thought,

"If I can't reach you after dissolving light…."

My sword locked in combat with her staff as I finished my thought

"Then I'll just finish off this artificial paradise

With my own hands"

But I was killed in the end…. The last thing I heard was our voices harmonizing…. and the redhead's wicked laughter….

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

I flashed back to when I was given this cruel fate… all I saw was a war ground, as I was forced to wear this mask… I began to cry as I said, "Please sing…" as I heard the boy's voice with Bubble's voice sing together…

* * *

"_I pray to protect the bright world_"

"I fight to put to an end"

"_Where everyone can smile_"

"I saw you crying alone"

"_A song of hope of light to tomorrow_"

"A song of despair of shadow to bury the past"

"_Giving my life to it, I sing vigorously_"

"Your existence stolen from me, your ceases"

"_Let my voice float with the wind till I die"_

"A sink for the never-ending rain till I die"

* * *

I mumbled walking to the dragon's dimension, "**History repeats itself…**"

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I woke up thinking, "No I have gone this far, I won't give up!" and saw the redhead walk towards your faint light.

* * *

"_All voices encounter light and lead to shadow"_

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

I felt his presence and thought, "**He's still alive?!**" as I turned to see him getting up. Limping, holding his bloody arm…

* * *

"_As the repeating history…_"

* * *

I cast my magical army to kill him this time….

* * *

"The thumping sound of the infinite world resounds"

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I charged at that redheaded demon, shouting… killing her army with my light… she stood their shocked at what I did…

* * *

"To declare the end"

* * *

As I got closer, she screamed in horror, as if she knew what was going to happen…

* * *

"All lives and _grow back again_"

* * *

But I merely passed her going to your faint light…

* * *

(Blossom's POV)

I knew what was going to happen so I screamed, but he only passed me… sparing my life… that boy did, what i was trying so hard to do my whole life... my mask shattered….

* * *

"_In paradise of light and shadow_"

* * *

(Boomer's POV)

I jumped in the light, I got closer and closer to you….

* * *

"_Let my wish reach there…_"

* * *

I got so close….

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**_"

* * *

(Normal POV)

Three girls screamed in the sleeping town, known as Townsville…

A girl with bright orange hair, pink eyes, and had a light pink night gown on, was breathing very heavy, her hand on her chest, cold sweat covered her face…

While a girl that was to the right of the young redhead, she had midnight black hair, lime green eyes, and a bright pastel green night gown on, she looked shocked, her hands balled in fists, her eyes filled with fear and confusion…..

A girl that was to the left of the redhead, she had sunshine yellow hair, sky blue eyes, and a baby blue night gown on, she looked serious yet confused, her hands wrapped around her knees, her knees together and bent, her eyes filled with confusion and love….

These were the Power Puff Girls (duh!), Bubbles, Blossom, and Buttercup

They quickly snapped out of it and went to sleep. But Bubbles just laid there awake thinking, _"Did that dream have a meaning?"_

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, a wooden cabin, surrounded by 'keep out' signs…

A boy sleeping on a old rocking chair, with dark orange hair, red eyes, and with a red long sleeved shirt with a black stripe in the middle, black long pants, black and white sneakers, and a crimson red baseball cap, holding his head with his trembling hand, trying to take in to what just happened, cold sweat covered his body…

A boy in front the young redhead boy on a old tire, he had pitch black hair, dark forest green eyes, a dark pine green short sleeved T-shirt with a black stripe in the middle, black long pants, black and white sneakers, his arms crossed, he looked pissed and confused, his eyes filled with anger and doubt…..

Another boy in the middle curled up on a carpet, he had goldenrod yellow hair, navy blue eyes, a cobalt blue short sleeved shirt that covers his neck with a black stripe in the middle, black long pants, black and white sneakers, his arms at both of his sides, his left knee raised and bent, his right leg laying there, his eyes filled surprise and happiness?

These were the Rowdy Ruff Boys (really haven't notice), Boomer, Brick, and Butch

They shrugged it off and went back to sleep. All but Boomer who thought, "Was something trying to give me a message?"

Both blues kept thinking, _"Do I have feelings for him/her?_" But smiled and thought, "_If so, then I'll just keep it a secret and hopefully him/her had the same feelings…"_

* * *

**Well there it is! R&R and no nasty comments or I swear u shall feel my tasty furry! ** **And I set different fonts for each:**

_Bubbles Italic_

Boomer Underlined

_Butch Italic/Underlined_

_**Buttercup Bold/Italic**_

**Brick Bold/Underlined**

**Blossom Bold**

Oc's normal

**Also so many line breaks! (TT-TT) and I'm sorry for not updating my stories it's just that my idea maker or otherwise known as my brain stopped getting ideas (TT-TT)**


	2. requests?

**Deathangel123456 asking fans if I should write more song fics of vocaloid songs.****Vote, and I do take requests, but there's a possibility that I may not make the song fic u requested, 'cause **

**A) There may be too much requests,**

** or B) I don't know the meaning of the song (very slim possibility, but possible), **

**or C) I can't find any English subs and that I couldn't understand it at all, **

**and or D) I did not have 1 idea how to write it into a song fic.**

** So powerpuff girl/vocaloid fans, put ur requests in review section or PM me. Also I accept series, like the story of evil (including daughter of green, prince of blue, or daughter of white if desired). **

**And to those who are wondering where the hell my ToD went, it's deleted ( ). Anyways, any requests? Peace out to my lovers, haters, and masterbaters~! XD**


End file.
